My Bloody Valentine
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: This is a random one-shot that I was inspired to write as a gift to Copeland-Runnels Inc. I hope you like it. EdgeOCCody. Rated for violence a lot of violence .


**TITLE: My Bloody Valentine**

**CHARACTERS: Edge (Adam Copeland), Becky Kennedy (Copeland-Runnels Inc.), Cody Rhodes**

**PAIRINGS: Cody/OC (Becky), one-sided Edge/OC (Becky)**

**NOTES: I based this on the song 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these people; I just use them to make everyone else happy! Becky belongs to Copeland-Runnels Inc. I don't own the song 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte either.**

Becky couldn't believe her eyes when she turned on the news. It was a ritual for her every night to take a shower and then watch the news before bed. She didn't want to believe it when she saw the headline, but there was no denying the truth of the anchor man.

'Local Man Murdered: No Suspects' read the blue streak under the reporter. "A young man was found murdered tonight in his own bedroom. The victim's neighbors identified him as a young Cody Rhodes, who has lived in the area for about a year and a half. No suspects have been found. If you have any information about the murder, please call in at…"

The rest of the report was unheard, as the phone in Becky's apartment began to ring. Tears hit the corners of the young woman's eyes as she stumbled around the boxes to the phone on the table. She was going to move in with Cody at the end of the week. Cody, her boyfriend of two years. Cody, who was now practically bloodless and growing cold.

"H-Hello?" Becky mumbled through her tears.

"Becky? Adam." Adam Copeland said on the other line. "What's wrong?"

Becky sniffled. "Cody…he's dead…murdered…Adam, I was just out on a date with him, like, four hours ago!"

Adam was silent for a moment. "Where did you hear that?"

"The news…" Becky whispered, wiping her eyes furiously.

Adam cleared his throat. "So…he's dead, huh?"

"Yeah…" Becky sighed shakily. "Who would have done this to him? Who is that_sick_?!"

Adam sighed heavily. "I…don't know…Becky, I have to go really quick. I'll call you back."

"Oh…okay…bye, then." Becky hung up the phone and directed her eyes back to the television screen. An image of Cody's house was still there, surrounded by flashing red and blue lights.

* * *

Adam, meanwhile, was seeing that first hand. He stood across the street from what was quickly becoming a crime scene and watched intently as a sheet-covered gurney was wheeled into the ambulance. He smiled slightly at his own work and glanced down. His hands were bloodstained and slimy feeling. And it was raining hard. His blond hair was plastered to his head.

Adam stuffed his cell phone into his pocket and walked slowly and smoothly around the corner to his parked car. Hopping into the driver's seat, he smiled and reminisced at his greatest triumph. He had finally beaten Cody Rhodes. He finally had the chance with his one true love, nay, his_obsession_, Becky Kennedy, Ken Kennedy's younger sister.

_Flashback_

_Adam had been waiting by the garage. Cody should have been home an hour ago. No matter, he thought as the younger man's car rounded the corner and glided smoothly into the driveway. The blonde watched as Cody Rhodes guided his car into the opening garage. He slipped around the corner as Cody went into his house, just as the door was closing._

_Adam waited in the dark garage for about an hour before entering his enemy's home. Cody had seemingly gone to his room. Adam smirked devilishly as he touched the cold metal of the knife in his jacket pocket. He headed to the young man's room, surprised to find him sprawled out on his bed with a book in his hands._

_Cody glanced up in alarm at the intruder. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He jumped from his bed. "How did you get in here?!"_

_Adam sighed. He didn't want this to get that messy. "Cody, calm down, man."_

"_Calm down?! What the fuck do you mean 'calm down'?!"_

_Adam extracted his knife slowly. "On your knees boy. No funny shit. This will only take a minute." He smiled again at the spark of fear that entered Cody's eyes as the brunette sunk to his knees._

_Adam stepped closer, tapping the metal in his hand. He gently trailed the point of the knife over Cody's shoulder. The younger man trembled fearfully._

"_Please, Adam. Please don't do anything you may regret. Man, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Cody's frightened eyes filled with tears. "Adam, man, please don't do what you're thinking of doing."_

_Adam glanced down with a cold smile. "I have to do it, Cody. I'm sorry. You have something I need and this is the only way to get it." The tip of the knife found the quickly beating pulse in Cody's throat. Tears ran down the man's face._

"_Adam, please. Don't."_

_Adam just smirked. The blade dug into the soft flesh and blood began to spurt. Cody's eyes squeezed shut in obvious pain._

_Adam watched the body tumble to the floor before kneeling next to it. He shifted his knife and dug it into the younger man's chest. He applied more pressure to break the ribcage before reaching his hand into the slimy, bloody crevasse and grabbing the large organ inside. Adam pulled, smiling as he tore out Cody's heart. He stuffed the mass of flesh and blood into his trench coat pocket and swiftly left the house._

_End Flashback_

Adam laughed aloud at his victory, tapping the bulging pocket that held Cody Rhodes's heart. He only had one thing left to do. He had to see Becky.

* * *

Becky was crying on the couch when she heard a knock on the apartment door. She still wasn't sure she was ready to believe that Cody was dead. The young Kennedy stood and stumbled to the door. She wrenched it open and jumped back in surprise as Adam Copeland pushed his way in.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

Adam turned back to her. Both of his hands were buried deep in his pockets. "Close the door. Now."

Becky raised both eyebrows in surprise, but did as he asked. The lock clicked into place and she looked at him again. "What's wrong?"

Adam smiled, a slightly crazy look in his eyes. "Becky…Pretty little Becky…you're my best friend, right? You can keep a secret?"

Becky nodded, confusion crossing her face. "Why?"

Adam began to draw something out of his pocket, a large, slimy something. "I want to give you my heart. But then I thought that could be messy and bad for me, so I brought you someone else's."

Becky jumped back in shock. "What the _hell_ is that thing?!"

Adam licked the small stream of drool from the corner of his mouth, still holding out his macabre offering. "Becky, don't walk away from me. Me and you. Let's start a new life together. I brought you a heart. I want you to be mine forever! I…I killed Cody for you!"

Becky's eyes widened. "You did what?!"

Adam smiled, dropping the heart to the floor. He advanced on her with outstretched, bloodstained arms. "Me and you, Becky. Forever. No more Cody. Just me and you."

Becky shook her head, backing away. "Adam, what's wrong with you? Are you sick? Adam, do you need help? We can get you psychological help, Adam, just trust me." Meanwhile, the young woman reached behind herself and grabbed her lamp in one hand.

Adam shook his head, still smiling that awful smile. "No, Becky. Me and you. Forever and ever. Just like it was meant to be." He never saw the glass lamp coming at his head. His mind was too far gone.

Becky gasped in air, tears falling heavily as she reached for her phone. She dialed with shaking fingers. "He…hello, police? I know…I know who killed Cody Rhodes…I live in apartment 5523 on the west end of Main Street. He's knocked out on my floor. His name is Adam Copeland."

_One Year Later_

Becky laid the white roses on the marble headstone that bore the name 'Cody Rhodes.' She visited him at least once a week. She also visited Adam in the asylum as often as she could. He was always tied tightly in his straightjacket when they met. It was hard to believe that one man she knew had killed the man she loved.

Sometimes, you really don't know what you've got until it's gone.


End file.
